El amor llega
by Chikane12
Summary: Tenemos la historia de Jaden un chico malo y mujeriego que disfruta de molestar a Victor un chico lindo que quiere ser su amigo, pero que pasara cuando sus propios sentimientos se vean afectados al ver a otro chico malo... Ryder molestarlo. Porque no tiene derecho, él es tuyo. genderswap! (Jade como chico seria Jaden) (Tori como chico seria Victor) (JOR) (Sexo gay)


**¡Hola lectores! Bueno primero que nada no se si esto solo tenga un capitulo, dependiendo de sus comentarios haré uno extra o más.**

 **Como han leído en el resumen, es nuestro querido Jori en masculino, osea Jade y Tori en versión hombre, asisten a Hollywood Arts nada de eso cambia y sus nombres son "Jaden y Victor"**

…

Primero tenemos a Jaden West, un chico atractivo de tez blanca con cabello negro donde tiene unos mechones de colores, viste ropa negra y botas grandes, es bastante alto y tiene un cuerpo atlético, uno de los chicos malos y cabe decir mujeriego de la escuela, es mejor amigo de Beck Oliver y tiene una linda amistad con Cat Valentine.

Ahora tenemos a Victor Vega, un chico mas bien lindo moreno de cabello castaño, sonrisa resplandeciente y carácter amable, cuerpo delgado bien tonificado de estatura promedio baja comparado con otros chicos, sus mejores amigos Andre Harris y Robbie Shappiro.

En este momento en Hollywood Arts apenas los chicos entran, los pasillos comienzan a llenarse como grupos distintos de personas hablan entre ellos, la campana todavía no anuncia la primera clase y un gótico pasa de mal humor por la puerta de entrada. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra al igual que sus pantalones rasgados y botas.

—¡Oye quita esa cara!— lo saluda Beck recargado en los casilleros —Alguna chica no te preparo el café esta mañana o simplemente lo olvidaste.

—Es Marissa— gruño el pelinegro abriendo su casillero y sacando unos libros —Tomo la loca idea de querer algo serio, dijo que no preparara café para mi si solo me quiero acostar con ella. Solo van dos veces y se pone asi no entiendo que le pasa, al principio estuvo bien con mis términos... todas lo están.

—Algún día tendrás que sentar cabeza, hermano— le aconsejo el actor —Te vas a enamorar y entonces sabrás estar solo con una persona y ni siquiera importara que no te prepare café.

—Estas loco. Ademas no tienes nada de que quejarte, antes de que comenzaras a salir con Cat eras igual o peor que yo.

—El amor te llega, Jaden. No puedes evitarlo.

El gótico estaba dispuesto a protestar cuando vio a cierto chico latino entrar por la puerta, llevaba unos jeans marrón con zapatos de piel del mismo color, su camisa era roja. No perdió el tiempo en poner su pie en el camino del moreno que tropezó dejando caer todos sus libros. "Uuuuuh" exclamaron los chicos que vieron la escena.

—Miren, miren a decir verdad eres torpe, Vega.

El castaño se levanto rápido con el ceño fruncido, levantando su vista para encararlo.

—Jaden— pronuncio desafiante —Que no hayas tenido tu sexo matutino, no significa que puedes venir aquí a desquitar tu enfado conmigo.

—Al menos he tenido sexo, enano.

Victor tomo sus cosas del suelo y con lo que parecio ser un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas dijo "Idiota" para salir corriendo a su clase. A Jaden le encantaba molestar a ese chico, no sabia si era su forma de contestar o de desafiarlo cosa que nadie se atrevía, o tal vez la manera graciosa en que lo miraba amenazante desde abajo.

Pasaron a la primera clase, matemáticas. Jaden como siempre estaba en lo ultimo de la fila con la mirada desinteresada en la ventana mientras dos chicas a sus lados le hablaban y acariciaban, él no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Giro su vista buscando algo con que distraerse, pudo distinguir a un moreno al frente de la clase ahora llevaba gafas como siempre que leía y parecía muy concentrado apuntando, al verlo se dio cuenta de cuan finas eran sus facciones y el estilo de modelo que podría ser. Aun asi nunca se le veía con novia, ni siquiera una amiga con derecho, nada de eso siempre andaba jugando con sus dos tontos mejores amigos como el gótico pensaba el del títere y el de trenzas.

«¿Porque no tiene novia?... Tiene buen rostro, no le debería ser dificil y... ¿que tipo de chica le gustara?, no se ve alguien muy dominante por lo que supongo ella llevaría las riendas pero... ¡¿Que carajos estoy pensando?!... ¿Novia? ¿Buen rostro?, enserio debió afectarme no tomar mi café esta mañana.»

Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar su cabeza de ideas o pensamientos estúpidos, volvió su vista a ambas chicas que se dejaban tocar sin piedad, eso sacaría su mente al menos por un rato. Al salir a la hora del almuerzo se decidió por ir al baño, lavarse la cara con agua fría quitaría ideas raras de su cerebro.

Cuando iba pasar por esa puerta distinguió dos voces dentro del lugar por lo que prefirió entrar sin ser escuchado, abrio con cuidado y sigiloso asomándose al lugar para ver y oír lo que pasaba.

—Es un trato— hablaba la voz que reconocía como la de Ryder el otro chico malo de la escuela y no esta de mas decir que no eran precisamente amigos —Sera un secreto, ahora dime en que te puedo ayudar.

—Yo... Yo...

No lo podia creer el pelinegro se asomo mas de cerca y si, era Victor. Pero que hacia ahi, y porque platicaba con Ryder a solas en el baño. Por primera vez, Jaden sintió un enorme malestar y no significaba que estuviera enfermo.

—Haremos esto rápido, Vic.

Entonces Ryder se acercaba al castaño de manera intimidante, y cuando menos supo reaccionar el gótico se encontraba interponiéndose de manera bruta. El moreno se veía sorprendido pero Daniels se veía bastante burlón.

—Ryder— gruño él a su enemigo mientras tomaba la camisa del latino levantándolo un poco del suelo —A este chico lo molesto yo, no te atrevas a tocarlo.

Con ese agarre y sin dar tiempo a Ryder de hablar salio del baño, el castaño se quejaba pero no le escucho cuando lo metió a su carro y comenzó a manejar. Después de chillar bastante he intentar salir del vehículo en cada semáforo, llegaron a la casa West.

Jaden salio del coche para abrir la puerta del copiloto tomando al chico de la camisa sacándolo de ahi, arrastrándolo de esa forma abrio la puerta de su casa, bastante elegante y bien decorada, nada que el pánico del moreno no apreciara un poco antes de su supuesta muerte.

—Vamos a mi habitación— ordeno el pelinegro —Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Y... tus padres?

—Salieron de viaje, son negocios no estarán aquí por hoy. Vamos a mi cuarto.

—Pero... yo... que...

No le dio tiempo de seguir divagando lo toma de nuevo de la camisa —A mi cuarto dije.

Fueron unos dos pasillos para llegar al lugar, sombrío con cuadros de distintos paisajes terroríficos en cada pared, la cama con sabanas negras y almohadas blancas, vídeo juegos, un ordenador y un televisor. Era muy al estilo; Jaden.

—¿Que hacías hablando con Ryder?

—Yo...— empezó a decir el latino nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca —Me dijeron que él era bueno explicando, o ayudando... a inexpertos en ciertas cosas. Como dando consejos o algo por el estilo.

—¿Tú quieres consejos... de como acostarte con una chica?

—No— negó mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado —Es otra cosa.

—Dime— insistió el pelinegro interesado dando un paso mas cerca del chico —Dime, que es lo que ocupabas de él. Soy mejor que ese chico yo puedo ayudar.

—No... No lo creo.

—No sabrás si no me lo dices.

Un silencio se extendió mas de lo debido pero Jaden pudo ver como el castaño bajaba la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas. También como jugaba moviendo su pierna hasta que abrio levemente sus labios para susurrar:

—Creo que soy gay... y yo pensé que él podría darme un consejo o aunque sea algo para comprobarlo, o de una vez aliviarme y saber que diablos hay de mal conmigo— volteo su vista hasta el gótico y suspiro —P..Puedes reírte, llámame marica o como quieras..— su voz se entrecortaba y el chico seguía sin responder —No se porque haces esto, pero me voy... voy con Ryder, ocupo saber esto cuanto antes.

El castaño dio apenas unos pasos cuando tomaron su muñeca obligando lo a pararse, giro su vista para ver a un muy seguro y ya sin la cara sorprendida, Jaden.

—Quítate la camisa.

El moreno entre abrio su boca con sorpresa —¿Q..Que?

—Me escuchaste— hablo con voz grave tomando su camisa roja que para la suerte de él era holgada lo que le permitió sacarla sin problema —Sin camisa, Vega— exclamo lanzando la prenda por alguna parte de la habitación.

—¡Joder, ¿Que haces, Jaden?!

No sabia porque se molestaba, tenia unos bíceps formados con una linea por medio de su abdomen plano y su columna se marcaba de forma perfecta. Logro ver un sonrojo expandirse por sus orejas y sonrió sin pensarlo.

—¡¿Te estas burlando de mi?!— pero no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando lo empujo hasta la cama y tomo sus muñecas con una mano apretando ese agarre por encima de su cabeza —¡Suéltame!

El pelinegro seguía sonriendo y el moreno cerro los ojos, el tenerlo encima de sus piernas no favorecía para nada el estado de confusión en el que se encontraba. Jaden se acerco a su rostro respirando al ras de sus labios. Y es que ese chico no tenia idea de lo excitante que podia verse en aquella posición.

Aprovechando que el latino no veía con su mano libre desabrocho el botón y cierre de su pantalón, una risa burlona salio de sus labios al sentirlo duro al instante.

—¡No me toques, bastardo!— se quejo el castaño aun con los ojos cerrados —¡No te burles de mi, idiota!

—Tranquilo— musito despacio mientras bajaba un poco el boxer gris del chico quien gimió pero intento ocultarlo rechinando sus dientes cuando saco su miembro excitado y comenzó a acariciarlo —Pero que desagradecido eres, Vega. Solo intento ayudarte, abre los ojos.

—¿Q..Que?

—Abre lo ojos, Vega— ordeno mientras pasaba su pulgar por la punta del pene rotando ahi en círculos —Quieres saber si eres gay, pues mírame...— Victor abrio los ojos encontrándose con la mirada profunda que le daba el gótico claro tambien con su sonrisa sensual —Mírame... soy un chico, soy un hombre... mírame.

El moreno comenzo a sudar y el pelinegro sonrio al ver que todavia estaba mas excitado que cuando tenia los ojos cerrados. Pudo ver salir el semen bastante rapido para su parecer, que cayo en su mano y parte de su camisa.

—Vaya te viniste tan rápido solo por verme, Vega— burlo el pelinegro con victoria soltando a su presa y riendo al ver como el latino escondía su rostro sonrojado detrás de una almohada —Creo que... tus dudas han sido aclaradas.

—Estoy en problemas... y siento manchar tu camisa yo... nunca había hecho nada parecido no se como retenerme o... algo asi, no se que se debería de hacer... lo siento— se disculpaba mientras con manos temblorosas abrochaba su pantalón y caminaba por su camisa —No se que intención tienes pero no me parece gracioso y te agradecería que no comentaras nada.

—Vamos te llevo a casa.

No charlaron mas que eso, subieron al carro del mas alto y escuchando la radio llegaron a la casa del moreno. Se quedaron un momento asi, sin decir nada con el coche estacionado esperando a que el otro hablara.

—Sabes deberías preocuparte mucho... yo te protegeré.

Seguido de eso acaricio con su mano el cabello suave y castaño mientras el otro se limitaba a cerrar los ojos un segundo. Pero reacciono y quito la mano del gótico de su cabeza.

—¡No me trates como princesa!

El pelinegro comenzó a reír al ver el puchero del latino, lo tomo por el cuello y unió sus labios de manera rápida, salvaje y bruta. Sin darle tiempo de respirar hasta que sus pulmones aguantaran. Cuando se separaron el castaño paso un puño por sus labios en señal de querer limpiarlos.

—¡No me vuelvas a besar, idiota!

—Tú eras el que quería comprobar, solo estoy garantizando una respuesta.

El moreno se bajo enojado del vehículo y el gótico se permitió gruñir mientras golpeaba el volante. No sabia que rayos había en ese beso que le gusto, sabia que mas bien era él mismo que queria comprobar algo.

Llamo a uno de sus contactos basto con decir "Kate, Veronica ambas ahora." para que se encontrara en un departamento desolado inhalo aire y entro al lugar.

…

Al día siguiente en Hollywood Arts todos comentaban el gran trió que se había llevado Jaden el día anterior, Victor que había llegado a unos minutos escuchaba sorprendido lo que le decían sus amigos.

—¡¿Te imaginas estar con Kate y Veronica?!— exclamaba sin respirar el titiritero —¡Regalaría mi mesada de toda la vida por eso!

—Aja... supongo— el castaño contestaba cortante —Los veo al rato chicos.

—¿Como que "aja", Tor?— pregunto haciendo comillas Robbie —Es el chisme del momento, solamente a chicos malos les suceden cosas asi la vida es injusta.

—No me interesa, Robbie.

Ambos amigos lo miraron extrañados, a veces él fingía algún comentario pero la verdad era que no estaba de humor. Cuando se giro para ir a su primera clase se topo con un cuerpo que le arrebato la mochila del lomo.

—Buenos días, enano— lo saludo burlón el gótico

—Vamos, Jaden no estoy para juegos— la gente comenzaba a mirarlos y el moreno intento tomar su mochila pero no alcanzo ya que el pelinegro la subió más alto —¡Dámela!

—Salta por ella, Vega— lo reto y sonrió al verlo saltar —Tendrás que hacer mas que eso para quitármela.

El latino salto ahora cayendo sin querer en su cuerpo, rozando y como si de un toque de electricidad se tratase se separaron. El gótico sintió de nuevo eso en el estomago y no pudo evitar soltar la mochila que el moreno tomo con rapidez para salir corriendo.

En eso sus dos amigos caminaban en dirección hacia él.

—Deja de molestar a Victor— le reclamo Cat de brazos cruzados —Es un buen chico y es amable conmigo, recuerda el primer día de clases él quería ser tu amigo, cuando te darás cuenta.

—¿Cuenta de que?— pregunto el pelinegro confundido

—Mira, Jaden— inquirió Beck poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo —Somos amigos te apoyaremos en todo, pero es enserio que nunca... nunca de nunca te has preguntado porque siempre estas molestando a ese chico, o tal vez porque ese chico siempre te esta aguantando— el gótico trago saliva —Quien te ayudo a conseguir el presupuesto para la dichosa obra que impresiono a tu padre, y quien te dio una sonrisa soñadora y dijo "Quiero ser tu amigo" cuando tú el día anterior habías derramado café en su cabeza... Y quien viene ahora con la mirada perdida y sin brillo cuando todo mundo comenta que tuviste el trió mas grande de la historia... Estaba esperando que tu solo te dieras cuenta pero, joder no puede ser mas obvio, Jaden.

—A... Vega...— tartamudeo el bravucón —¿Le gusto?

—Si, y él a ti— aclaro la pelirroja —A veces pienso que puedes ser mas distraído que yo.

La pareja se fue y el gótico se quedo en medio del pasillo, aun procesando toda la información en su cabeza, aun cuando entro a clase de química ningún átomo o célula podia quitarle al castaño de la cabeza.

Y es que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Victor siempre estaba para él. Llegaba con ese cabello castaño del que a veces se burlaba diciendo que parecía de niña, le sonreía a pesar de estarlo retando. También fue él quien lo aguanto cuando estaba deprimido por terminar con Becky su novia de 2 años, esos días ambos jugaron vídeo juegos y hablaron de motores hasta en la noche quedarse dormidos.

Con todos los insultos que le daba, solamente quería olvidar que el moreno era encantador.

Tenia que hacer algo, por eso en la primera clase que se pudo saltar comenzó a buscarlo. Los pasillos estaban solos y el vigilante había salido por su orden de donas de las 9 am. Creyó escuchar voces por uno de los pasillos mas desolados y alejados, no se equivoco ahi estaba a quien buscaba... y Ryder.

—Te dije que ya no lo necesito— aclaraba el latino contra una pared —Ya... lo descubrí, y ya no tengo dudas. Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda pero no la necesito.

Todos sabían que Ryder no es el tipo de persona que se queda sin nada, aunque irónicamente el no dio nada. Ese chico era interesante y no lo iba dejar escapar tan fácil, asi que en cuando encontró momento lo empujo presionándolo contra la pared hablando al ras de sus labios.

—Todavía mejor, ahora que estas tan seguro— tomo su barbilla a la fuerza para levantar su rostro —Podrás disfrutar esto.

—¡Pero, ¿Que rayos?!

Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de toparse, Ryder cayo hacia atrás por un golpe en el abdomen propinado por nada menos que Jaden. El moreno que se veía nervioso tomo la mano del gótico dandole un leve apretón en señal de agradecimiento.

El pelinegro miro al chico que se encontraba aun en el suelo, con una mirada de ira y enojo que podría haber asustado al mismo diablo. Por desgracia Ryder era un poco peor que eso, asi que se rio del asunto añadiendo a su mente que Victor todavía era mas interesante.

—Te he dicho que a este chico— hablo Jaden apuntando al latino —Solo lo puedo molestar yo. Es de mi propiedad asi que por tu bien mantente alejado.

El gótico jalo la mano del castaño quien se dejo guiar, asi que no pudieron ver la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia en los labios Ryder al susurrar:

—Esto no se va quedar asi.

Por otro lado, Jaden camino hasta un cuarto que conocía bien, era el almacén donde guardaban los colchones de educación física donde hacían maro-metas o abdominales. También sabia donde se encontraba la llave basto con tantear la parte alta de la puerta para encontrarla y abrir.

Nada mas ambos estuvieron adentro, cerro con seguro.

—Oye, gracias por lo de hace rato no pensé que él actuara de esa manera pero— decía el moreno confundido —¿Que hacemos aquí?

Apenas termino la pregunta fue lanzado a un colchón del piso, el gótico tomo sus hombros para que no se levantara aprisionando su espalda contra el colchón. El pelinegro estaba entre sus piernas que estaban flexionadas.

—¡¿Que te ocurre, Jaden?!— forcejeo el moreno —¡No estoy para juegos! Por favor... quítate— dejo de pelear y miro los ojos verdosos del pelinegro —Te agradezco por haberme ayudado ayer, tambien por no decirlo a nadie... pero no juegues conmigo. Vete con Clarissa, Raquel, Kate o como sea... yo no soy asi.

El gótico puso mas peso en su agarre y noto al rozar sus miembros que el castaño se encontraba excitado, lo que lo llevo a él a lo mismo.

—Escúchame Vega por que solo lo diré una vez— hablo seguro Jaden sin quitar la vista de esos grandes y atrayentes ojos marrones —No tuve un trió... vale, admito que mi intensión era esa. Pero cuanto llegue ahi, y las veía.. ni siquiera desnudas podían sacarme la imagen tuya de mi cabeza, solo te veía a ti debajo de mi, y lo pensé tanto que me excite. Al principio me dio pánico por lo que salí del departamento sin decir nada, subí a mi auto y fui a casa. Nada paso porque no podia dejar de pensar en... ti.

En ese punto un tono rojizo se asomaba por las mejillas del latino, con los ojos ampliados de sorpresa. No le dio tiempo de decir nada y lo beso, tierno y despacio muy diferente al primero que estaba lleno de confusión, este estaba lleno de cariño.

—Acaso es rubor lo que veo en tus mejillas, Vega.

—Cállate.

No hablaron mas, se besaron de nuevo ahora con mas fuerza uniendo sus lenguas al juego, se sentían calientes y húmedas cuando Jaden se permitió morderle el labio inferior, el moreno se quejo mientras le quitaban la camisa sentia un sabor de metal probablemente un poco de sangre de su labio.

No supo como, en realidad el gótico tenia habilidad pues en cuestión de minutos el castaño se encontraba solo en boxer. Sus miembros excitados se tocaban por abajo de las prendas, pero aun asi soltaban suspiros jadeantes.

—Estaba investigando— dijo el pelinegro bajando el boxer del moreno sin quitar su agarre del hombro para que no se levantara —Cuando fui a mi casa sobre... el sexo gay— cuando el latino estaba totalmente desnudo el gótico saco algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón —Tiene que se de forma segura.

Al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir, el rostro del castaño se volvió rojo y forcejeo con fuerza —¡Ni lo intentes, Jaden! ¡Estas loco! ¡Suéltame ya!

Jaden sonrió aprisionando al chico con su propio cuerpo, bajo su pantalón lo suficiente para ponerse el condón que como la practica hacia al maestro no tardo nada en eso. Aun con el chico forcejeando en su pecho, abrio el sobre de lubricante mojando completamente sus dedos.

Volvió a su posición poniéndose en sus rodillas encima del moreno que se quejaba, puso una de sus manos en el pecho del chico para que no se moviera mucho, le beneficiaba estar en medio de las piernas del castaño asi no las podría cerrar cuando paso su mano hasta su trasero.

—¡Por ahi no, Jaden! ¡Jode...aghh..aghh!

Delineo el aro del culo del moreno con uno de sus dedos preparándolo, pero no resistió y metió el primer dedo que fue ahi cuando el chico grito, y él se permitió sonreír al verlo en esa posición. Lo excitaba demasiado que dolía, el verlo gritar de esa forma cuando metió el segundo dedo.

—A..Al menos no me mires tanto— se quejo el castaño desviando su mirada sonrojado hasta las orejas —Me avergüenza... como en el salón ponte indiferente.. y no me mires.

El gótico suspiro esbozando una sonrisa —Te equivocas... yo siempre te estoy mirando.

Ahora Jade comenzó a entrar y salir con sus dedos lo que hizo que el latino cerrara los ojos, y emitiera un gemido que no pudo suprimir.

—Victor...— pronuncio con voz ronca el pelinegro —Abre los ojos— ordeno y el moreno poco a poco lo fue haciendo hasta que sus miradas se chocaron —Mírame... solo a mi. Déjame ser egoísta, quiero que me enseñes ese rostro sonrojado... solo a mi. Y no dejes que nadie mas te toque, solamente yo tengo ese derecho.

Las palabras que decía lo sorprendían a él mismo, nunca había sido alguien celoso, ni posesivo. Pero pensar que alguien podría tocar a ese chico y que este hiciera las expresiones de este momento... lo enfermaba, lo enojaba... Por que él era suyo.

No resistió mas quería tenerlo, saco sus dedos y metió la punta de su pene, el castaño gimió como música para sus oídos. Espero a que se acostumbrara para de poco a poco ir metiendo todo su miembro, se fue acercando al moreno abrazándolo hasta que él paso sus brazos por su espalda.

—Por favor... ¡Agh!— exclamo el latino cuando al fin estuvo totalmente dentro de él y rasguño la espalda del gótico al gemir —Solo... despacio, por favor.

El pelinegro lo entendió perfectamente, cuando comenzó las embestidas despacio pero seguro. El moreno estaba sudando cosa que por alguna razón lo hacia ver mas excitante, porque Jaden no tenia una gota de sudor en su cuerpo. Los gemidos llegaron a oídos de ambos, y el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocarse durante cada embestida era el cielo y el infierno en un mismo sentimiento.

—Te dije... ¡Aghhh!... despacio, idiota.

—Esto es tu culpa— reprocho el gótico entre jadeos mientras tomaba el rostro de su amante con sus manos —Si no fueras tan jodidamente lindo, no me excitarías tanto. Aguanta lo que provocas, Vega.

Cuando llegaban al éxtasis del placer, Jaden inclino sus caderas hacia delante penetrando completamente al moreno quien se quejo o gimió al instante, y se vino manchando el abdomen del gótico con semen, estaba avergonzado pero ya no aguantaba más.

El pelinegro mostró una sonrisa burlona cuando el tambien termino en el condón, salio lento del chico mientras lo miraba.

—L...Lo siento— se disculpo con el rostro rojo el moreno —No... No quise, lamento ensuciarte no era mi intención.

—Ey, ey.. tranquilo— lo calmo el bravucón que se limpiaba despreocupado con un trapo —Todo esta bien, no tienes que disculparte. En realidad me lo esperaba de un virgen.

—Eres odioso.

—Pero me quieres.

El castaño trago saliva y se escondió detrás de sus brazos aun acostado murmuro —Si, te quiero.

Jaden no pudo evitar soltar una risita juguetona acomodándose de nuevo encima del moreno, tomo con sus manos las muñecas del chico poniendo cada brazo a lado de su cabeza para ver su fino rostro apenado y... lo beso. Con sus labios en sincronía y separándose un poco por aire para volver a empezar, sus labios eran tibios y dulces algo adictivo para el paladar, se separaron respirando de manera irregular.

—Al parecer...— musito lento y sensual el gótico —yo tambien te quiero, Tor.

Unieron sus frentes y Victor esbozo una de esas sonrisas que solo él podia dar, radiante y luminosa con los ojos de un soñador, como si se hubiese ganado la lotería o el mejor trato del año, como un ascenso o el carro mas deseado... esa expresión.

El pelinegro se paro ofreciendo su mano para levantar al más bajo quien extendió su mano hacia él cuando.

—¡Auch!

…

Los chicos acababan de salir a la hora del almuerzo cuando vieron una escena un tanto peculiar, mas de una persona giro su rostro para ver con mas claridad, y no están de excepción Beck, Cat, Andre y Robbie que estaban sentados en una mesa juntos cuando vieron lo sucedido.

—¡Bájame, Jaden!— exclamaba con el ceño fruncido Victor que llevaba la ropa arrugada igual que su acompañante —¡Puedo solo! ¡Suéltame!

Pero el gótico ignoraba los reproches, caminaba con él en brazos y con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios. Y cuando vio a Ryder le dijo con la mirada "Es mio.", camino de esta forma hasta llegar a la mesa con sus amigos.

Donde Andre y Robbie se veían confundidos mientras Cat y Beck sonreían cómplices.

—¿Porque el modelo Calvin Klein tiene a Tor en sus brazos?— fue el comentario tajante de Rex quien estaba en el regazo de Robbie

—Lo que pasa— empezó a explicar el pelinegro —es que a Vega le duele el t...

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!— grito el moreno para callarlo —¡El tobillo! ¡Me duele el tobillo!

Cat y Beck empezaron a reír mientras el castaño se sonrojaba, Andre y Robbie seguían en su mundo cachando moscas y Jaden tenia una ceja alzada en señal de triunfo.

Vaya serian una pareja con mucho que contar, un bravucón y un chico dulce... quien lo diría, verdad. Pero el amor llega y... tú no puedes evitarlo.

 **…**

 **¡Bueno chicos espero les agradara, no se si tendrá otro capitulo pero bueno eso me lo dirán ustedes! ¡Chequean mi Ask puedo responder preguntas! ¡Mis cuentas están en mi perfil! ¡Un enorme beso! ¡Comenten!**

 **-Jaden y Victor... (Jor)**


End file.
